Falson Prison Blues
by kenguroo
Summary: 2х19 Falson prison blues - как познакомились Дикон и Джон Винчестер  фик написан в 2008 году


Ложись! Вот черт, слева! Сэнфорд, Морган, живые? Проклятье! Седьмой, седьмой, я – сто шестнадцатый. Седьмой, мы попали в засаду, прием! Седьмой, кто-нибудь слышит меня? Долбанная рация! Эй, новичок, ты живой? Как тебя звать? Винчестер? Я – Дикон. Ты чего головой мотаешь? Контузило? Да, тут всем несладко пришлось. Идти-то сможешь? Эк тебя шатает. Давай, обопрись на меня. Пошли, Винчестер. Нам надо успеть свалить отсюда до заката, пока эти узкоглазые ублюдки не добрались до нас. Давай, топай, Винчестер. Какие остальные? Мы с тобой одни остались. Подожди, давай я руку перехвачу. Ага, так удобнее. Ну да, не близко, миль тридцать, не меньше. Там, может, кто из наших все-таки попадется, помогут.

Подожди-ка, что это у тебя с рукой? Это твоя кровь? Ах ты, дьявол, да тебя если прямо сейчас не подштопать, ты через пару миль кровью истечешь. Где-то у меня был с собой походный набор настоящего доктора. А, ну ладно, это тоже сойдет. Да не дергайся ты. Вот, прикуси пока. Ну, конечно, на живую. А что ты думал, я тебе тут наркоз смогу обеспечить? Может, еще сестричку погорячее подогнать? Не мычи, сейчас уже, еще три стежка. На, хлебни. Да все-то не выпивай. Подожди, давай хоть часок посидим, а то до конца тропы не дойдешь, тащи тебя потом на себе. Да куда я тебя брошу, Винчестер? Не придумывай. Дай лучше тоже глоток.

Эй, Винчестер, а тебе восемнадцать-то есть? Да ладно тебе, здесь никого нет, говори уж, как есть. И как ты сюда попал-то? Бумаги подделал? А зачем? Неужели героем стать захотел? Ну и как? По-прежнему хочешь спасать кого-нибудь?

Тормози, Винчестер, пора на ночевку устраиваться. За сегодня мы все равно не дойдем, а я уже подустал. Ты, оказывается, только выглядишь таким худым, а сам-то – кабан тот еще. Да ладно, ладно, я шучу. Какой костер, спятил что ли? Чтобы нам через десять минут уже горло перерезали? Так переночуем. Не дергайся, Винчестер, прорвемся. Давай ближе ко мне ложись. Еще ближе. Чтоб теплее было. Знаешь же, какие в джунглях холодные ночи. Я тебя не покусаю.

Как у тебя сердце колотится… словно пулемет строчит… и пальцы у тебя прямо ледяные… подожди, дай я по-другому лягу. Ага, так удобнее. Не бойся, Винчестер, все будет путем. Мы обязательно выберемся.

Эй, Винчестер! Узнал? Он самый. Чем живешь, где обитаешь? А я тут жениться надумал. Сам удивляюсь. Не хочешь заглянуть на свадьбу? Я серьезно. Пять лет прошло? Ну и что? Не можешь? Но ты если будешь в нашем районе – свисти. Я буду рад тебя видеть. Приедешь? Да нет, ничего страшного. Потом как-нибудь. Может быть.

Кто? Винчестер? Конечно, узнал. Мог ли я забыть? Куда приехать? Зачем? Да ладно? Серьезно? И как зовут счастливую избранницу? Отлично. Ты молодец. Давно пора было. Сколько лет прошло? Десять? Двенадцать? Я рад за тебя. Правда, рад. Да нет, я не смогу. Меня совсем недавно повысили, отпуск сейчас не дадут. Но я все в этот день подниму за тебя стаканчик. Да у меня все в порядке. Нет, пока не обзавелись, но серьезно подумываем. Нет, я не приеду. Но если буду в твоем районе – я свистну. Хочется повидаться. Потом как-нибудь. Может быть.

Опа, какие люди! Винчестер! Совсем не изменился. Какими судьбами? Конечно, рад. ОК, давай через десять минут в баре за углом.

Здорово, друг. Ну что, как ты? Сколько лет? Двадцать? Матерь божья, как время летит. Как твоя семья? Что случилось? Боже мой. Мои соболезнования. Я тебя понимаю. У самого тоже такое горе. А? Четыре года назад. У меня из тюрьмы сбежал один подонок. Мы с ним как раз накануне здорово повздорили. Я ему навалял в дисциплинарных целях, он пообещал отомстить. Ну, они все обещают. Если бы я дергался каждый раз – уже бы дергалка отсохла. Ну и в этот раз я тоже не заволновался. А стоило бы… да… А? Да, еще подлей. Да нечего там рассказывать. На дежурстве я в ту ночь был. Я только за одно, Винчестер, не устаю благодарить бога – девочки остались ночевать у бабушки. А я не говорил? Да, две дочки. Близняшки. Семь лет. Большие уже. А у тебя? Да ты что? А сколько им? Это, подожди, получается, младшему-то сколько было? Черт, мужик, как же ты справился? Почему ты не позвонил мне, я бы помог. Что значит, я тебя уже спас один раз? Винчестер, мы же с тобой оба там были! Ты же помнишь, как оно все сложилось. Ты же все помнишь? У тебя такие пальцы тогда холодные были... У меня когда четыре года назад инсульт был, я почему-то сразу о тебе подумал – реально тогда показалось, что такими же ледяными пальцами за сердце кто-то ухватил. Ну да, тогда, после того, что случилось с моей женой. Зачем тебе детали? Я же не спрашиваю, что случилось с твоей. А ты хочешь рассказать? Тогда давай закажем еще. Эй, бармен, повтори.

Повторить.

Повторить.

Я не знаю, что сказать. Что ты теперь собираешься делать? А что, ты думаешь, это было … ну это… то, что твою жену… С чего бы я стал смеяться? Не вижу повода. Рассказывай.

И почему ты не веришь сам себе? Такое бывает. Эх, видел бы ты, сколько у меня в тюрьме всякого странного твориться. Я не знаю, почему это выбрало тебя, но то, что такие вещи происходят – это факт. Доверься своему чувству.

Уже закрываетесь? Винчестер, пошли ко мне. Хилтон, конечно, не обещаю, но виски найдется, девчонок сейчас нет, дом пуст, нам никто не помешает.

Проходи в гостиную. Там слева бутылки, плесни и мне тоже.

Да, вот здесь, на диване. Сейчас я принесу подушку, одеяло где-то здесь было. Я буду наверху, если что.

Винчестер, Винчестер, проснись! Ты кричал. Если бы здесь еще кто-нибудь был, я бы сказал, что ты весь дом перебудил. Кошмары? Двигайся. Ну а ты думаешь, я хочу к тебе каждые полчаса бегать, пока тебе всякие ужасы снятся? Ногу подвинь. Ну и что тебе приснилось? Огонь? Почему? А, ну да. Прости. А мне вода все время снится. Я когда уходил в тот день на смену, она ванну как раз принимала. Крикнула мне: удачи. Вот и все ее последние слова, что мне остались. Потом выяснилось, что он через двадцать минут после моего ухода появился. Она даже из ванной вылезти не успела. Врачи сказали, что ей повезло: она быстро умерла…

Ладно, хватит об этом болезненном прошлом. Хотя… другого-то у нас с тобой и не было. Помнишь Вьетнам? Я сейчас так хорошо вспомнил ту ночь. Мы тогда точно так же лежали. И локоть твой точно так же мне под ребра упирался. Прямо в ту же самую точку. Мир меняется, мы меняемся, но есть вещи, которые такими же и остаются, да, Винчестер? …И сердце у тебя тогда тоже так же колотилось… Только пальцы у тебя тогда холоднее были… Потому что ты тогда был молодой и испуганный… А сейчас не боишься? Ты помнишь, что я тогда тебе говорил? Не бойся, Винчестер, все будет путем. Мы обязательно выберемся. Ты поймаешь эту тварь. Я это знаю. Подожди, дай я по-другому лягу. Ага, так удобнее. А вот таким небритым ты тогда не был, это я точно помню. А что ты помнишь, Винчестер? Как я тебя зашивал? У тебя еще остался тот шрам? Уж прости, хирург из меня все-таки никакой. Да, вот я, я его чувствую... Каждый стежок…

Это просто алкоголь. Это просто виски и слишком много воспоминаний… Плохих и хороших…

Винчестер, это Дикон. Ты не берешь трубку уже который день. С тобой все в порядке? Что-то мне неспокойно за тебя, но, наверное, это просто мои местные проблемы дают о себе знать. Надеюсь, что у тебя все нормально, и просто нет времени проверить автоответчик. Перезвони мне, как появишься. Я хотел, чтобы ты мне помог кое в чем. Заезжай, когда будешь в нашем районе. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Я помню, сколько лет прошло, но мне кажется, что моя беда – по твоей части.


End file.
